


and good morning to you too

by bertee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which blowjobs are the best way to start the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and good morning to you too

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "tongue-tied".

"Mmmrgh."

Burying his head deeper into the pillow, Jared tried to shoo away the weight resting against his knee with as little movement as possible. "G'way, Harls. Sleeping."

The weight didn't budge and Jared let out a tired groan before trying to coax Harley towards greener pastures. "Go cuddle Jensen," he muttered, still half asleep. "Jensen loves dog cuddles, especially in the morning."

The pressure against his leg shifted and Jared felt a very un-dog-like hand curl around his thigh at the same time as he heard Jensen say from under the covers, "Dick."

Smiling, Jared didn't even try to sound contrite as he settled back down, safe in the knowledge that Jensen was far less likely to accidentally tread on his balls than Harley was. "Shut up," he murmured, nudging Jensen with his leg. "You would've done the same thing if Harley had got up on your side of the bed. You have no moral high ground here."

"Keep digging, Padalecki." Jensen's voice was muffled by the blankets but there was no mistaking the brush of his lips against Jared's thigh. "Maybe your dick can suck itself and save me the work."

Jared chuckled and settled on his back on the bed with a lazy grin. "It ain't like I'm making you do anything," he said, feeling his cock stir as Jensen rubbed his thumb over his balls through the stretched material of his underwear. "You've got your face buried down there by your own free will, dude."

He laughed when Jensen did just that, rubbing his cheek against Jared's dick and letting his nose bump up against his balls through the fabric. "Quit complaining," Jensen said, kissing the crease of Jared's thighs. "This is, like, the only time I'm ever gonna wake up before you. Be grateful, asshole."

"I'm very grateful to have your mouth on my dick," Jared said, stretching happily in the bed and waking up with the pulse of sleep arousal that started to go through him. Reaching down under the covers, he petted Jensen's head before giving him a nudge towards his dick. "It's all yours, man."

He grinned when Jensen batted his hands away and laughed when the blankets lifted enough for him to see Jensen's pink face and disheveled hair. "That's a good look on you."

Jensen rolled his eyes and crawled up Jared's body, shoving his t-shirt up as he went. His brow creased with a determination that Jared found oddly adorable, and Jared pulled him down for a kiss when Jensen had pushed his tee up to his shoulders. Jensen let out a little noise of surprise -- he was never happy when his plans got interrupted, even if the interruption came in the form of kisses -- but settled on top of Jared and returned the slow, clumsy kisses until Jared was warm all over. 

Jensen pulled back a little and Jared groaned in lazy complaint until as Jensen tugged the t-shirt up and over his head. "What, you don't even wanna look at me now?" he joked. "Harsh."

He heard Jensen laugh as he pulled the t-shirt over his head and Jared shook his hair out of his eyes to see Jensen wrapping the tangled tee around his wrists to hold his hands together. "Uh, Jensen?"

Jensen patted him on the cheek. "Keep your hands to yourself, buddy." He pushed Jared down onto the bed and wriggled his way back under the sheets. Evidently blow jobs required uninterrupted concentration if you were Jensen. Jared may have found it a little endearing.

Testing the give in the t-shirt, Jared rested his trapped hands on his stomach as Jensen slid his hand down inside his underwear and wrapped his hand around the thickening length of his dick. Jared groaned at the touch, pushing his hips up and feeling the slow slide of his dick within Jensen's spit-slicked hand, but he took a breath to relax as Jensen pulled his underwear out of the way to get easier access. 

Jensen's other hand toyed with his balls, cupping them gently and rubbing with the heel of his hand while his fingers tickled along Jared's perineum, and Jared heard Jensen laugh when his thigh gave an involuntary twitch at the stimulation.

"Relax, dude," Jensen said, running his thumb over Jared's cockhead. "You're way too tense."

"I'm still asleep," Jared pointed out. "How can I be tense?"

"Your knee in my face says otherwise." Jensen stroked harder, tightening his grip and pressing a kiss to the head of Jared's dick. "Relax."

There was an 'Or else' implied in Jensen's tone and Jared relaxed as best he could, not wanting to do anything that could distract Jensen from putting his mouth on his dick. Sinking back into the pillow, he closed his eyes and breathed out slowly as Jensen let his length slide between his lips.

He sucked hard on the head of Jared's dick, fitting his tongue to the ridge and licking up along the slit. His hand worked the base of the shaft, occasionally dipping down to roll his balls, but Jared's attention was firmly on the heat flowing through him as Jensen continued to lick and suck at his sensitive cockhead. 

He let out a satisfied hum when Jensen took him deeper, pressing his tongue up against the underside of his dick. His fingers flexed within the t-shirt as he fought the urge to pull it off and put his hands on Jensen, to swipe up the spit that always dripped down his chin and feel the curve of his cock through Jensen's cheeks.

Apparently reading his mind, Jensen pulled back and gave his balls a gentle tug. "No touching."

"Not touching," Jared said with a grin. "Just enjoying. Please go on."

He felt the vibrations of Jensen's laugh all the way along his spine as Jensen took him into his mouth again. He pulled off for a second to say sarcastically, "Wow, you're so giving", but then sank back down until Jared could feel the bump of his dick against the back of Jensen's throat.

Biting back a groan, he closed his eyes and let his sleepy arousal build into a dull simmer under the heat of Jensen's mouth. His dick was thick and heavy, thick enough that Jared almost couldn't believe that Jensen could take it that deep without choking, and he wet his own lips when he felt the slow spread of spit drip down the length of his dick and onto his balls from how wide Jensen's lips were stretched to take him in. 

The drowsiness of sleep was replaced by the twitch and spark of nerves firing through his body as he spread his thighs wider and angled his hips to get Jensen to take him just that little bit deeper. 

It didn't take long and Jared fought the urge to buck his hips up when he felt the soft brush of Jensen's nose against his skin."Jesus…"

Jensen pulled back quickly and a pleasurable shudder went through Jared at the feel of his dick sliding out of Jensen's mouth. Jensen was on him again a second later, lapping eagerly at his slit and then working his lips up and down Jared's shaft at speed as he drew him closer and closer to the edge. 

Jared didn't try to fight it, just let Jensen stoke the fire until heat was rushing through him. He felt hot all over, covered by the sheets and his t-shirt and the weight of Jensen's body between his legs, and he tipped his head back to let out a moan and suck in a breath of cool air. "Fuck, man, I'm close…"

"C'mon," Jensen murmured, audibly muffled by Jared's dick, and even the thought of that was enough to make Jared's cock twitch. 

He pulled against the t-shirt, wanting more control, but as Jensen sank down yet again, he gave in gladly and came with a groan, rocking his hips up in a stuttered rhythm as Jensen swallowed down everything he gave. 

Jared was still coming down from the high of his orgasm when Jensen pulled back and tucked him away but he managed a half-hearted noise which was intended to express gratitude and satisfaction but mostly just sounded like he was about to pass out again. "Nnnph."

"I like how you turn into a caveman every time you get laid," Jensen said from beneath the blankets. "Did this happen with everyone you ever slept with or do I have some undiscovered superpower here?" He shuffled up the bed and rested against Jared's chest as he pondered, "Someone should do studies."

"Studies bad," Jared said with his best growl. "Jensen mine."

Pulling one hand free of the t-shirt, he caught Jensen in a caveman-esque hug and held him close against his body. Jensen struggled, laughing as he tried to pull against Jared's hold, but settled down into the hug as he slotted his body against Jared's with a yawn. "'Kay. No studies. I'm all yours."

"Jared glad," Jared rumbled. He finished up with a enjoyable grope of Jensen's ass and an approving grunt, and then looked down at his boyfriend when he felt the press of Jensen's half-hard cock against his thighs. "You wanna…?"

Jensen shook his head. "I wanna sleep," he said firmly. He rolled off and then cuddled up next to Jared with a yawn. "Have you seen your dick? Blowjobs really take it out of a guy."

"I'm sorry my dick makes you sleepy."

Jensen yawned again. "Apology accepted." He worked the t-shirt off Jared's hand then pulled Jared's arm around his shoulder. Jared obliged and pulled Jensen in closer as he stared up at the ceiling, still feeling dazed and relaxed but mostly awake. 

"Sleep," Jensen said, drowsy but firm. He yawned one more time and patted Jared on the chest. "Wake me up with a blowjob in a few hours."


End file.
